starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyclone
|fgcolor= |image=Cyclone SC2-LotV Story1.png |imgsize=250px |create=Terran Dominion |comiss= |early=2505 |last=2506 |retired= |destroy= |race=Terran |type=Mobile assault vehicle |propulsion=Caterpillar tracks |max. speed= |length= |width= |height= |armaments=Typhoon blaster |FTL= |faction= Terran Dominion Kel-Morian Combine Defenders of Man |job=Fast assault |command= |crew=1 AI (formerly) 1 pilot |concattop= }} The cyclone is a terran unit that appears in StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Overview To keep personnel out of harm's way, the Terran DominionBarba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. developed the cyclone, a mobile assault drone armed with twin Typhoon missile pods that engage air and ground threats. The cyclone also features a sophisticated lock-on system, which allows it to concentrate fire on an enemy while on the move.Legacy of the Void Units, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2015-04-18 Originally designed as a robotic vehicle, the cyclone evolved over several iterations to become a terran-piloted vehicle, due to the creativity of humans (or, as some would call it, insanity), that AIs cannot match, though some variants piloted by an AI remained in use by the Kel-Morian Combine.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Miner Evacuation (in English). 2016-11-22. Cyclones are outfitted with all-terrain treads, clutchless transmission and an advanced target acquisition array. The Dominion Special Forces extensively redesigned their cyclones for more maneuverability, adding exposed treads that could cross difficult terrain and small spaces more readily.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Unit The cyclone is a fast mechanical unit, able to focus on single enemy units and use its ranged attack on them while moving. It moves at the same speed as the protoss stalker.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-08. Legacy of the Void: Multiplayer Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-07. Legacy of the Void - Multiplayer Update: Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09. It is intended as an early mechanical option for harassment and defense. Stalkers equipped with blink are a good counter to the unit.2015-06-11, BlizzCon 2014 – StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Multiplayer Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-06-23 In its current state, the cyclone is a front-line anti-armored damage dealer.2016-11-14, Patch 3.8 Preview: Major Patch for Multiplayer. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-28-11 Using the cyclone to its full potential and reacting to it well are both heavily dependent on micro.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-03-18. Legacy of the Void Beta Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-03-18. The unit works similarly to the diamondback from the Wings of Liberty campaign. StarCraft II |fgcolor= |image=Cyclone SC2-LotV Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Cyclone SC2-LotV Game1.jpg |imgsize2=250px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion Amon's Forces (Co-op Missions) Defenders of Man |campname=''Nova Covert Ops'' |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=4 |sight=11 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=150 |energycost= |costgas=100 |supply=3 |campcost= |time=32 |produced=Factory |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=4.13 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=180 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Typhoon Blaster |gun1strength=3 (+2 vs armored) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.1 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+1/0 vs armored |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |unused= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Versus The cyclone can auto-attack only ground units,2015-09-17, Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- September 17, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-30 but its Lock-On ability allows them to target air units. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Cyclones are exclusive to Rory Swann in Co-op Missions. Cyclones are also used by Amon's Forces. Upgrades and Abilities Quotations cyclone portrait]] :See: StarCraft II Cyclone Quotations Development Heroes of the Storm Cyclones appear as catapult minion units on the maps Braxis Holdout and Warhead Junction in Heroes of the Storm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 References es:Ciclón Category:Terran Vehicle Classes Category:StarCraft II Terran units Category:Terran robot and AI classes Category:Heroes of the Storm